dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Breeding
Breeding is a great way to obtain the different varieties of dragons in the game because buying them with gems at the costs given is a little ridiculous. Following the quests will teach you that there are several different combinations to try. The Breeding buildings include the Breeding Mountain and the Ultra Breeding Tree. You get the Mountain at the very beginning for 500 which give 500 and give you the ability to begin breeding dragons one pair at a time. The Ultra Breeding Tree is available at Level 15 for a cost of 100 . 'Elements' Almost any element can be bred with any other, but there are some that cannot breed directly, such as fire and ice or plant and electric. Instead they must be bred as rare hybrids. 'Breeding Guide' 'Pure' Pure dragons are those that have only one basic element. Two Fire Dragons will always lead to a Fire Dragon Egg. 'Hybrid' Basic elemental dragons are bred together to form a hybrid. There are generally two different hydrid dragons that can result from such breeding. This is independent of the order they are selected to breeding but pure random. Wrong-way rounds These are hybrid dragons that have their elements listed opposite as the other kind of dragon you would get out of the breeding. This flipping changes the attacks the dragon will have, and its weaknesses and strengths of the dragon when compared to its counter part. Here is the complete list: *Vulcano / Flaming rock *Cloud / Blizzard *Cool Fire / Soccer *Laser / Hot Metal *Coral / Nenufar *Petroleum / Pirate *Carnivore Plant / Rattle Snake *Battery / Gold *Pearl / Platinum 'Rare' Pure dragons of opposite elements can not be bred with each other. Instead hybrid dragons of each element have to be used. Rare dragons are: *Armadillo *Soccer / Cool Fire *Pirate / Petroleum *Gummy *Poo The Poo Dragon is a special dragon because it contains 3 elements instead of normally 2. 'Legendary' Legendary dragons are bred using Rare hybrids. They are very hard to obtain. *Legendary *Crystal *Mirror *Wind Breeding chart: Pure, Hybrid and Rare Dragons Pure dragons are found from top left to bottom right. Rare Dragons are found from bottom left to top right: They can not be combined directly from their base elements. Understanding this chart will make breeding a Rare Dragon 'much easier as all possibilities are visible, Examples: #An Armadillo (first column, last row) can be bred with any Hybrid from first column combined with any Hybrids in the last row. #A Cool Fire (second column, seventh row) can be bred with any Hybrid of the second column combined with any Hybrid in the seventh row. However, your chances may depend on the combination chosen. The breeding chart is mirrored along the diagonal of pure element dragons. 'Breeding Times Not a lot is known about how any given combination of Dragons will take to breed, but here are some examples (P = Pure, H = Hybrid, R = Rare, L = Legendary): Category:Breeding Category:Basics